Happy Birthday Kagome
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE! Last chapter fixed! IK It's Kagome's 18th birthday, Naraku's been defeated, Kagome's graduated from school...But Kagome and InuYasha STILL haven't told each other how they have felt. But Inuyasha's going to change that ... on her special day.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday!**

A fanfiction by

**MikoPriestessKagome**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Summary:** It's Kagome's 18th birthday, Naraku's been defeated, Kagome's graduated from school, and everyone's happy. But Kagome and InuYasha STILL haven't told each other how they have felt. But Inuyasha's going to change that . . . on her special day, which she seems to think everyone forgot about.

* * *

It was a bright and warm, sunny day in the feudal era. It was quite nice and peaceful for summer weather there as well, or so Kagome Higurashi thought as she sat in a hot spring with her best friend, Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku were out in the forest gathering firewood for the camp, with Shippo and Kilala there just in case the monk tried to take a peak at them. Everything was silent, and Kagome rubbed her shoulder as she stared up at the sky. She loved the calm and peaceful life of the feudal era, and after graduation, she had made her decision to stay here. Without Inuyasha knowing, she had told her family goodbye, and journeyed back to the feudal era with her backpack and much more supplies than last time. She had told everyone but Inuyasha, asking them to please keep it a secret until the right time showed itself. They all agreed, thinking it was best. Kagome's thoughts were cut off by a feminine voice. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked over to her best friend, and smiled. Soon after Naraku had been defeated two years ago on Kagome's 16th birthday (_A birthday to remember,_ she thought), Miroku and Sango had quickly gotten married. Now going on two years of marriage and very happy, Kagome couldn't help but feel jealous and happy for her friend. Inuyasha had yet to say anything on their relationship, and it bothered her. After all of this time, he hadn't admitted his feelings . . . if he had any, that is. Kagome quickly added that in her mind. "What is it, Sango?"

"I'm very happy that you'll be staying here with us forever now, but," Sango said in a whisper in case Inuyasha was near. "When will you tell him? It's been over a week now since you told us."

Kagome merely smiled. "I think I'll tell him tomorrow."

Sango smiled knowingly. Tomorrow, everyone was going to act like they had completely forgotten Kagome's special 18th birthday. No one knew why it was so special, but Kagome told them that in her time it was when you were considered an adult. They had merely shrugged their shoulders, with Inuyasha giving some smart reply about _'how could she ever be an adult when she's always acting so immature?'_. That had earned him some kisses with the ground.

"Do you think he'll be happy about it?"

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore, Sango," Kagome said softly, sinking down low into the water. "He's completely oblivious to my feelings, and if he loved me at all, it's been three years since we've met. . . you'd think he'd tell me already."

Sango sighed softly, looking down into the water. "Kagome. . . think of it from his point of view. You know he's not good with words, and even though Kikyo has released him of his promise to go to hell with her, he might be afraid."

Kagome looked back up at her friend, tilting her head to the side. "Afraid? Of what, rejection?"

Shaking her head at her oblivious friend, Sango smiled. "No," she said. "We still have to make a wish on the jewel, remember. What if that, say Inuyasha says he loves you, and you two get together . . . " the blush on Kagome's cheeks was very noticeable, making the taijiya laugh. " . . . and then when you make the wish, the well pulls you back into your own time and we never see you again. If he marked you before that happened, it would surely kill him. And you."

"So . . . he's afraid I'll leave him . . ." Kagome whispered softly, finally understanding it._ Oh, Inuyasha. . ._ she thought to herself, a small smile coming onto her face.

_He really does care. . ._

"Keh, Miroku, did you get enough firewood!?" InuYasha exclaimed to the monk, angry that they had to do all the work while all the girls did was bathe in the hot spring.

Miroku rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's anger but nodded. "Yes, with the firewood we've both collected we have enough to last us a week."

"Feh," was all the hanyou said as he dropped his firewood at the campsite, then sat down on a log, staring into the flames. _'Tomorrow's Kagome's birthday. . .'_ he thought to himself.

He then got lost in his thoughts, which didn't go unnoticed by the monk, who had sneaked off to take a peak at the ladies. Shippo and Kilala were still off in the forest, probably playing, so it would be okay to just take one peak . . .

. . . Right?

Kagome sighed in relaxation as the water took away all of her aches and pains, making her feel a whole lot better than she had felt before.

"This was great, Sango," Kagome said to her as she stood up in the springs, reaching for her towel. "I feel a lot better."

Sango smiled, glad that she could be of some help. Her eyes narrowed though when she heard movement from the bushes. She picked up a rock from in the water, and turned to face the bushes.

"Sango?" Kagome asked with a tilt of her head.

"Would you like to hear more of our talk you lecherous monk!?" Sango exclaimed angrily, throwing the rock at the moving bushes.

But it wasn't Miroku who came out.

It was an ugly looking spider demon, who grinned as it spotted the two women in the springs. He would have a good feast tonight.

Kagome screamed. Both girls had left their weapons had the hut foolishly, thinking they would be safe at the spring. How wrong they had been.

Sango let out a scream at the same time as Kagome, but Kagome screamed:

"INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard Kagome's voice. He smelt her fear and immediately grabbed the tetsusaiga, running off from the campsite.

Seeing that Miroku was nowhere in sight, he cursed, thinking it was probably just the lecherous monk trying to snatch a peak at the two girls.

His face was drained of all color as he arrived at the spring.

Kagome was being held in the arms of a spider demon, who was twirling her around, covering her in it's silk like cocoon to have her for his meal.

"Ew. . . So gross!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as he heard her exclamation. But he wasted no time in unleashing tetsusaiga on the demon, making him drop Kagome to the ground, who was almost all wrapped in the cocoon. The only thing not covered was her head.

"Inuyasha!"

"Stay there!" he told her as he attacked the demon. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Like I have a choice!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. She did have a point. . . .

Moments later, the spider demon was nothing but a pile of dead bones and ash. Inuyasha quickly made his way to Kagome and used the tetsusaiga to cut through the very thick silk. _'Damn. . . this is tough even for the tetsusaiga to cut through. . .'_ he thought. It took him a while, but he eventually got Kagome free and blushed, realizing she was naked.

Too relieved to remember at the moment, Kagome threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "Thank you."

"Keh." Inuyasha blushed as he akwardly patted her on the back.

Sango chuckled softly as she reached for her clothes. Miroku took that time to show up, and blinked in surprise when he saw Inuyasha holding a naked Kagome. He only knew she was naked because her clothes were scattered on a rock. Inuyasha's red haori covered her body as soon as he smelt Miroku near.

"What happened?"

"A spider demon," Sango told him as she finished dressing, and she smirked to herself as she heard the monk's sigh of disappointment. "He almost made Kagome his main course meal."

Kagome shivered at the thought, and blushed when Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. "Let's get back to camp." Was all he said, and carried Kagome back to camp wrapped in his haori. She was as red as a tomato when she had finally realized she had been completely naked in Inuyasha's protective embrace, and Sango carried her clothes back to the hut with them.

'Wow, what an exhausting day,' Kagome thought to herself as she fell asleep on the ride back to camp. Inuyasha noticed this and smirked, adjusting Kagome so that she was more comfortable on his back.

_'You better get a lot of rest, Kagome,'_ he thought. _'Tomorrow will be a day you'll never forget.'_

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Do you like it? I know it was a bit random and maybe even a bit quick, but I had to liven things up a bit! . There will be three chapters to this in total, including a lemon in the last chapter. So enjoy, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Happy Birthday Kagome!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome felt happy. Today was her birthday, and she was with InuYasha and the rest of her friends for it! Thinking of this made her even more happy because there was no other place she'd rather spend her birthday than in the Feudal Era. She knew her mother and grandfather would be disappointed that she wasn't there, but knew they'd be okay.

She got up, and noticed that everyone was already awake. Kaede's soup was ready to be eaten for a morning meal, and Kagome felt her stomach growl at just smelling it. But oddly enough, there was no sign of InuYasha. Perhaps he was still up in a tree?

Kagome slowly sat up and stretched, before standng up. Sango looked over noticing she was awake and smiled.

"Good morning, Kagome!" she called. "Sleep well?"

Kagome blinked, wondering why no one had wished her a happy birthday yet. She knew it was early in the morning, but everyone knew when her birthday was. And Shippo was usually the first to bounce into her arms and wish her a happy birthday.

So why was today so different?

"Uh...um, yes, I did Sango!" Kagome smiled. "Any soup left?"

"Of course, help yourself, before InuYasha and Shippo get their hands on it," Kagome laughed at this but nodded, and grabbed a bowl, pouring some soup into it. She began to eat silently, staring at the fire all the while.

Sango noticed how quiet Kagome was and smiled knowingly. _'Don't worry Kagome, we'd never forget,'_ she thought to herself just as InuYasha took this time to stride in and notice her eating quietly. He raised an eyebrow at Sango, who merely shook her head.

Kagome ate quietly, not even noticing him enter. This made him frown lightly. She always said hello or something to him when he came in. She must be really upset.

She blinked, startled when he grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the hut.

"InuYasha?" She asked, surprised. Sango couldn't help but smirk.

"Come with me," he said, dragging her out of the hut. Once they were out of the area, Miroku walked in and smiled.

"Shall we begin the preaparations?" he asked, and Sango nodded.

"Let's."

* * *

InuYasha dragged Kagome off to a lake near the village but not too far away. He had been told to just get her away from the party planning and bring her back in about two hours. That meant he had two hours alone to spend with her.

He blushed at the thought, but Kagome was confused. Why was she dragged out of the hut against her will, and by InuYasha no less?

A bright blush was on her face when he pulled her to him, prevent her from escaping and running off even if she tried. She squirmed in his arms, but that only made him hold on tighter.

"InuYasha, l-let me go or I'll-"

"If you sit me, we both go down," InuYasha smirked, tightening his grip on her. She just sighed and stopped squirming, resting in his arms.

When she snuggled into him, he blushed, feeling her warm body being pressed against his own. He had his own present for Kagome, but she'd have to wait to find out.

He was sure she'd love it.

She had no idea how much time had gone by, but she never once made any move to get out of his arms. She enjoyed the moment while it lasted, such a thing was rare between them, especially when he didn't open up his big mouth and start a fight.

She blushed more when she felt his head ontop of hers, his face buried into her hair, taking in her scent.

"InuYasha, what are you...doing?" She asked, shivering as his head moved down to her neck. He had to keep himself from biting her and claiming her right then she was so...addicting.

"Holding you," was all he said, his hot breaths being felt against her skin, causing her to shiver and lean into him.

When InuYasha smelt a growing desire in her already heated core, his eyes widened.

Did she want him too?

"Kagome, InuYasha!" a voice called from the hut, interrupting their perfect moemtn together, and also stopping him from claiming her.

_'Thank god,'_ he thought, lifting her up and carrying her to the hut, causing her to blush.

"InuYasha, put me down!" she exclaimed, beginning to squirm again.

"No," was all he said before he carried her inside. They were met with with loud cries of:

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes widened as InuYasha carefully set her down. All around were gifts, and food everywhere just for her day. Kagome smiled brightly.

"You remembered!"

"Of course, Kagome!" Sango said with a smile. "We'd never forget such an important day!"

Kagome smiled, and InuYasha flinched when he smelt tears making their way into her eyes.

"D-Don't cry, Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed as Kagome sniffled.

"These are happy tears, silly," Kagome said with a smile, then threw her arms around him again, making him blush this time.

"Thank you,' Kagome whispered and made him blush all the more.

"Let's get this party started, what do you say, Kagome?" Sango asked her, smiling.

"You bet!"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Shorter than the first, but the last one will be longer.

And to **Malfoy Weasley**, sorry about that, I don't check my reviews that often. :) Sure, you can do it! Just as long as you give credit, it's perfectly fine with me!

Review please and the next chapter will be out all the much sooner. It includes a lemon as well as the party and gifts, so it'll be much longer. I wanted it all to fit in one chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday Kagome!  
Chapter Three**

* * *

Kagome was having an awesome time in the feudal era. having her party with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and especially InuYasha was just what she needed. Especially when she was close to InuYasha for most of the time. He had never let her out of his site the whole time. Now it was time to open presents, and it appeared that he wasn't going to let her out of his lap, either. He had been holding her for quite sometime, his arms hanging loosely around her waist, but anytime she went to get up, he'd let out a growl and hold her closer to him.

She eventually gave up and just sat down in his lap, trying to hide the rising blush in her cheeks. She was so close to him, just as they had been hours ago in the forest. When he had been smelling her hair, she had felt her knnees go weak, and she was sure that if he had gone any further they would've collapsed and she would've melted into him like pudding.

Sango was sitting the presents in front of her, and InuYasha was sniffing them, probably already knowing what most of them were, if not all. She leaned back into his chest as Sango passed her one of the presents. Unlike her own era, there were no cards but some wrapping paper that made Kagome wonder where they had gotten it from. Had InuYasha somehow gotten it from her mother, perhaps?

She carefully opened the first pressing, her breath stopping half-way up her throat as she felt his hot breath at her neck. _He's...not...helping me...concentrate...much,_ she thought to herself, glad she was sitting down. When she opened up the present, she smiled. She knew who this onhe was from right away. It was a drawn picture of herself, InuYasha, and the rest of the group. Shippo was hopped up on Kagome's shoulder, and InuYasha's arms were wrapped around her waist. Sango was giving a slap to Miroku, who had a perverted look to his face.

She laughed and hugged the young kit. "Oh, thank you, Shippo," She smirked at InuYasha's blush as he saw the picture, and it only became wider as she felt his arms loosening their grip around his neck.

"You like it?" Shippo asked with a bright smile as he looked up towards his adopted mother.

"Of course, you captured us just right, too," She said, and even Sango had to laugh at that.

"I have to agree with Kagome there, Shippo," Sango smiled as she saw Miroku pouting.

"Why am I the only one getting hurt?"

"Because usually, you're always doing something perverted to annoy Sango, make her jealous, I could go on for days," Shippo replied with a roll of his eyes. InuYasha gave a nod of agreement there.

"Hey!"

They all laughed, and Miroku muttered something that sounded like "Traitors", and InuYasha snickered, being the only one who could hear him.

Kagome opened another present, this one she could also tell who it was from. She knew it was from Miroku because inside, there were a few sutras and charms for warding off demons, probably much better ones than what her grandfather kept at home.

"Thanks, Miroku," Kagome smiled and gave him a hug. Both InuYasha and Sango glared at him, as if daring him to try anything, and it would earn him certain death. Miroku sweatdropped and laughed nervously, hugging her back before she went back down to sit in InuYasha's lap.

The next one was from Sango. Fighting back a frown, she realized that it was the last one too. Had InuYasha really forgotten...?

She slowly opened up the final gift, and InuYasha had to fight back a frown as well at smelling the sadness coming off her. _Don't worry, Kagome, you'll get my present later,_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, wow, thank you Sango!"

Kagome stared at her gift in awe. It was a few arrows along with a new bow, and they both looked to be as good as new.

Sango smiled and hugged her friend, before she went back down to sit in his lap once more.

"Now it's that...cake thing, right Kagome?" Shippo asked her with a light in her eyes, making her chuckle. She knew he had wanted to try it for sometime, so she brought one over, for her birthday.

"Yes, Shippo. Would you like to help me cut it?"

After a while, everyone was enjoying their own piece, even InuYasha, surprisingly. Shippo was the first to exclaim that he loved it, then everyone else followed suit.

InuYasha ate his piece while still sitting her in his lap, and she blushed. She wondered why he was being so possessive lately, it's not like she was flirting with anyone, or it's not like Koga was around and trying to woo her?

So...why?

After a few moments, Kagome was done her piece and snuggled into InuYasha for warmth. At feeling this, he blushed and swallowed his last piece, before taking Kagome into his arms bridal style. This caused her to 'eep', and bury her face into his chest.

He looked over at Miroku and Sango with a nod, as if silently asking them to keep Shippo there. They both nodded and Sango smiled knowingly as he left the hut.

"InuYasha...what are you...?" Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his warm breaths on her neck, as his lips planted to her neck and began to suck on it softly.

"...I can't wait any longer," He murmured. "I'm giving you your present. Now."

She blushed furiously as InuYasha laid her down onto the ground, and he straddled her waist. He nipped at her lips gently, before kissing her.

Kagome's eyes widened, but she kissed him back without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly.

"...I love you, Kagome..." He finally admitted this to her, and her heart stopped for a moment in shock.

He loved her back?

But she needed to know.

"Do you... love me...for..." She let out a moan as his lips travelled to her neck again. "...Kikyo? Or...me?"

InuYasha lightly stroked her hair with his hand, and spoke in a soft voice. "I've always loved you for you, Kagome. When I look at you, I see you not her."

This brought tears into her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, InuYasha..."

"Just relax, Kagome," He said in a soft voice and began to undress her slowly, starting with her shirt and working down to her shoes and socks, until she was completely naked before him.

His eyes travelled down her body until they arrived at her chest. He leaned in, curious, and gave a nip to her breast. This made her gasp, and tilt her head back.

Taking this as a sign he should continue, he wrapped his lips around her nipple, taking it into his mouth. She tangled her fingers into his hair, letting out a low moan of pleasure.

"Oh...yes..." Kagome moaned out, clearly wanting this as much as he wanted her.

His lips moved from her nipple and kissed down to her stomach, and she blushed brightly as he reached her heated core. He smirked, and bent his head down to give it a teasing lick, before sliding his tongue inside.

Kagome gasped, throwing her head back. "Oh...gods...yes..." Taking these as positive motions to go on, he began to lick around inside of her, this causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh, InuYasha!" she cried out his name, releasing into his mouth after a while. Never having felt a pleasure in her life, she panted softly, and let him do what he pleased.

He leaned back up once she released, enjoying the taste that was Kagome's essence. He prssed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, and she kissed back with just as much passion.

"Oh, I love you, InuYasha," She moaned out into the kiss, and he pulled her close, deepening it.

"I love you too, Kagome," InuYasha whispered, and Kagome gasped as she felt something poking at her entrance, before sliding in. She winced in pain as he broke through her virgin barrier, and he stroked her hair silently, not wanting her to be in pwin.

"Shhh..." he whispered softly, sliding in and out of her slowly at first, wanting her to get used to the feeling. When he got the encouraging word to go faster, he began to thrust.

"Oh...gods...yes!" Kagome cried out, throwing her head back as she felt nothing but pleasure. He planted his lips to hers again, kissing her as he thrusted.

She began to rock her hips to his thrusts, and that was all it took for him to release his own essence. He gave one final thrust before stopping, his cum releasing out and into her.

She moaned lowly at this, her eyes slowly closing. She panted sofly and looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

This made him smile, and his eyes widened as he saw her bending down. She took his cock into her mouth once it slid out of her, and he moaned, his own head going back in pleasure.

"Oh...god, Kagome..." InuYasha moaned, loving this new feeling.

She moaned against him, enjoying his taste, taking in as much as she could without gagging. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair, and he began to bob her head up and down.

After a few moments, he released once more inside of her mouth. She closed her eyes and eased herself off his cock, before tilting her head back and opening her mouth, slowly swallowing his essence.

He panted softly, and held her closer.

"I love you," He murmured, feeling tired.

"I love you, too," Kagome muttered.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome," He whispered and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

* * *

**-FINISHED!-**

**A/N:** Yup, that's the end! Good ending, dontcha think? :) Review! Oh, and to animeprincess, T.B.C. means to be continued!

**REVIEW**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fixed:** March 26, 2010

**A/N: **Wow, 73 freakin reviews! I'm finally fixing some mistakes in some of my stories, this being a pretty big one. A lot of people pointed it out in reviews, and I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and fix it. :P

Happy Birthday Kagome!  
The End

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha spent the whole night in the forest together, just resting in each other's arms. Kagome's eyes were directed towards the sun, and InuYasha's were on her. They were staring at her as if in disbelief. She was his mate.

She had accepted a half-demon. Him. InuYasha, of all half-demons. Why?

Why him?

He knew she loved him, but he figured it was no more than a crush...or something. He never dreamed she'd actually accept the offer of being his mate.

Now here she was, his forever and always.

Kagome gave a soft sigh of content, and looked up towards him. "InuYasha?" she spoke after a while, getting his attention.

"Hm?"

"I have to tell you something...important," Kagome said, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"What's that...?" he asked, lookg at her worriedly.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing to be worried about. Actually... I hope it's something good. You see... about a week or so ago, I made a decision."

InuYasha tilted his head. "A decision?'

"You know, which era... I'm going to remain in."

InuYasha took in a deep breath. He shouldn't be worried...right? She had accepted being his mate, they had to stay together!

"I'm staying here."

InuYasha blinked, looking over at her as if in disbelief.

"R-Really?'

Kagome smiled and nodded, taking his hand and placing it at her lips, gently kissing it. "Yes. I want to live here with you."

Suddenly, Kagome saw something she never saw before. A wide smile spread across his entire face, and he lifted her up into his arms, twirling her around in the air, making her squeal, and shiver since she was naked still.

He then brought her back down close to him, and smiled lovingly down at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, InuYasha," Kagome said softly, and leaned up to kiss him passionately.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome and InuYasha returned to the village. Kagome looked very bright, clutching InuYasha's arm. InuYasha had a happy expression on his face too, and Sango and Miroku both raised knowing eyebrows, InuYasha having told them what her present was going to be.

"Did you two have a good time, last night?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow, a mysterious glint in his eyes. InuYasha growled and punched him on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For bein' a lecher, what else?"

Sango chuckled and looked towards Kagome, who seemed happier than she had ever been. Sango's eyes twinkled knowingly, knowing what had taken place last night.

Now if only her and Miroku would... she blushed. Even after two years of marriage, they had yet to...

Why was she even thinking about it?! It's not like that'd ever happen, at least... not yet?

"Something wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked, noticing her friend's odd behavior today.

"Hm?" She looked back at them, and then realized they were all staring at her, Miroku giving her a curious look.

"I-I'm fine! Nothing to worry about?" Sango smiled nervously before walking off.

They all blinked.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Miroku said and left. InuYasha and Kagome both smiled.

Things were starting to look up.

**FIN**

**A/N: **There you go...small change, but I still made it! Thank you so much for all reviews, guys!


End file.
